Last Chance For Redemption
by infamous-writer
Summary: [Post-Hogwarts]After the final war that works in Voldemort’s favor, he decides that a new evil seed will take over his place but is his idea of getting Draco married to Hermione a wise choice? There will be lots of twists and turns for those angst-drama r


**Last Chance For Redemption **

**A/N: **This is the re-edited/written story of **Love is Pain**. I chose this new name because it fits in better with the plot of the story. I guarantee that the characters will be more in-character and it would make a lot more sense. Also to that certain reader (I can't remember their name since my reviews got deleted) who pointed out that Voldemorts father is a muggle born and his mother is a pureblood, thanks. But I still want to keep it that way because of the plot in my story works better that way. If there is any other constructive criticism, let me know I'd be glad to hear it.

One final note, I have merged three of the chapters to one because a) its longer and detailed, b) I don't want three chapters focusing on one day and c) I want Hermione's third-person point of view in the following chapter.

**Summary: **After the final war that works in Voldemort's favor, he decides that a new evil seed will take over his place but is his idea of getting Draco married to Hermione a wise choice? There will be lots of twists and turns for those tragedy-drama romantics.

**Disclaimer:** This will be the first and last time I tell you that I do not own Harry Potter! And that was me being nice so don't get me angry…:D

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Draco Malfoy's feet casually carried him through the dark corridor after his father had allowed him to have a visit. He giddily accepted his task to torment the prisoner like any other occasion. It had been days of boredom at the Malfoy Manor and any source of entertainment excited him, especially when it came to using dark magic. He entered the heavily barred confinement. He was ready to begin his royal treatment on his favorite prisoner, Hermione Granger. Her body lay in a heap in the darkest corner, away from the dim light from the corridor. He leaned against the bar-chained door and sneered at her hidden figure. She was a sight of horror to see covered or uncovered but to her fortunate he wasn't going to continue her beating. That wasn't his job. He was to question her and get the information his father needed. Draco was always his father's last resort especially in this case. She was his enemy and he was hers.

"Had enough, mudblood?" Draco drawled. He silently waited for her to speak. It always took her about a few minutes to gain the strength to retort something nasty. And as he waited in that silence, he noted that he couldn't even hear her breathing. It was so dead silent that the outside noise of the manor could be heard. It was a little nerve-racking.

"Given up so easily, Granger?" Draco continued watching the cloak covered body. It was annoying to not be able to see her reaction behind that cloak but Draco firmly stood his ground, waiting. "Are you deaf, Granger?" Still there was that unbearable silence. If this was some kind of new defiance on her part, Draco wasn't going to have it. He wanted her to speak and comment on how inhumane or cruel he was. He wanted to argue with her but this sudden silent-treatment was pissing the hell out of him.

"I can curse you to hell, you know that? So I suggest you start talking." Draco threatened. But that didn't change a thing. Could she be sleeping? He hadn't the faintest idea what his father had done while he was in here but it couldn't have been that bad. Lucius needed her alive in order to get the right information, so anything that sedated her conscious was out of the question.

"For fucks sake, speak you delinquent mudblood!" Draco roared. His tolerance for her silent-treatment went out the window and flew off into the space. He strolled over to her body and stooped over her. He pulled down the cloak far enough to see her face. And to his relief, her eyes were wide open. But the way she stared off into the distance seemed unusual and frightening. She did not blink once and she never shifted her gaze to him.

"Granger!" Draco shoved her shoulder but no words escaped her open mouth. That's when it happened. That's when something clicked. And all it took was one look from those dark brown eyes as he tried to get her attention while thoughts of his actions screaming against him, telling him to turn back around and leave her. But he couldn't do that. He swallowed the remains of saliva in his mouth along with everything he believed and valued down his throat and came to a collapse at her side. Hermione Granger's pale bruised thin face was the only portion of her body in clear view now. His hatred for her seemed to evaporate in thin air as he touched her shivering cold neck for a pulse that was very faint but there, unaware that his shoulders relaxed from the built up tension he had been carrying since he entered the cellar.

"Merlin," he whispered after realizing the position she had been lying in. A trail of blood crawled down the dirty brick wall and landed in a pool of blood near the back of her head. Biting his lower lip, Draco shifted her head on to his lap and stared at her. She was barely breathing as her lips were held tightly together. There was a long gash by her cheek carrying all the way down to her jaw. "Oh merlin," he whispered again. It was evident that Hermione was literally dying. Of course he had wished death upon her countless of times but to actually witness her death was a disturbing feeling. He couldn't let her die. His father would wrongly accuse him and there would be hell to pay. But what was there to be done? He couldn't carry her out of the dungeons and he couldn't heal her. Why hadn't he paid more attention in class when they had taught him the basics of survival? Draco touched her visible hand and took in how icy she was. He knew the cloak, that didn't belong to her, was the only thing keeping her warm. With that in mind, he slipped out of his own cloak and wrapped it around her body.

A small intake of breath focused her eyes to look up. Their eyes met. That was when Draco felt his heart tighten and his concern for her strengthen. How had he allowed his father to do something like this to her, every night? How had he been able to watch her body being assaulted night after night and not care? She may be a muggle born but she was human. And she didn't deserve this. No body deserved this. Something then stimulated within his mind. Suddenly all that seemed to matter now was getting her away from here and to take her somewhere for her to be safe.

"Granger," Draco said softly, "can you hear me?" He asked hoping against all hope that she wouldn't fight against him. He remembered the last encounter he had with her, the fire in her eyes as she said how much she despised him. Of course that didn't matter to him then or now as he only felt bad for her. Her face altered towards the direction of his voice and her eyes locked with his. Her forehead furrowed as she tried to make sense of who was speaking to her. He noticed the battle she was having and as much as he didn't want to tell her it was him, he had no other choice. "It's me," he whispered, "Draco."

Her lips twitched as her mouth opened slightly to release a barely audible phrase, "oh." In means to make her understand he was trying to help her and not hurt her like countless other times, Draco placed his arm underneath her head and lifted her up towards his chest, not once letting his gaze cease.

"I know you're in pain and right now I want to help. Are you going to let me?" Draco asked. Hermione hardly shook her head but it was good enough for him. All he wanted now was to keep her in hope while he left her to gather any potions in his father's laboratory. What was driving him to help her now was beyond him mostly when he had many other chances to do something. Thinking about that now made him feel angry and stupid. But that was the past and presently, Hermione was not in a good state at all. Her beatings have finally caught up to her. He was surprised in her strength to last about a months worth of beatings when all the dungeon elves were force to feed her was water and bread. If he was in her situation, he would most likely be dead by now which impressed him.

"Granger, I'm going to get you something to eat and a potion to get rid of this…this pain, okay?" He assured. That was when her hand gripped him weakly around the arm.

"Don't—don't—" She quivered but was unable to finish her sentence for her eyes rolled to the back and her eye lids fluttered shut. The way that word rolled out of her tongue sounded like she was desperate to let him know something. She gathered her power to say whatever it was she want to say and couldn't even finish it. He wanted to know now, curiosity was getting to him.

"Don't what!" Draco rocked her in his arms in hopes to wake her up. Noticing his attempts to revive her weren't working, a wave of horror took over his body. She was slowly dying because her breathing was more ragged then before and each time her chest took in a breath she shivered. Draco didn't take the time to comprehend it all when he felt something and the only source of light he had to see Hermione's face was covered. A pang of anxiety hit him hard as he looked back to see what it was that he sensed. His pale eyes darkened as it landed on a dark tall figure over towering himself and Hermione within the small cellar. It was all over for them both he concluded. Merlin knows how long this figure had been standing there. He was caught literally red handed, from all of Hermione's blood, holding a mudblood and promising to help her. She would surely be killed and he would be as well.

"Draco?" The voice hissed loud and clear. "What are you doing here with this sorry excuse for a witch?" Draco lost his voice upon hearing Lord Voldemorts. He hadn't expected this at all. A Death Eater yes, but the dark lord himself was beyond shock. He never visited his home unless it was absolutely necessary otherwise all meetings were at the Riddle house.

"I am appalled but this situation is the least of my concern." His venoms voice changed to a slight carelessness as he waved it off. "Lucius told me you'd be here and I presume he didn't expect you'd be in this position with the mudblood. Put that thing down and stand up, boy." Draco, at will, placed her down on the floor and stood up. It would be foolish to defy Voldemort at a moment like this.

"I have decided that all my young death eaters should move up the status. And that means you no longer will roam around this place alone. Is that clear?" He roared.

"Yes, sir." Draco uttered but not completely understanding his objectives.

"And finding you in a most compromising arrangement with that mudblood gave me a wondrous idea." Voldemort's idea of wondrous made Draco's eyes widen in horror. It could only mean death or torture for her. And as she lay on the cold stone nearly dying was bad enough but this monster planned more for her? This was his entire fault, all his bloody fault. He should have helped her when she was well and ready. He should have taken the chance then instead of laughing at her evilly. What in the world was the matter with him? Wasn't enough that she had no one; no one at all in this world?

"My mother, despite the mudblood she was, was an intelligent woman much like this filth lying here. She had strength and charisma which she passed on to me and I am forever grateful hence her death being after my fathers." Hearing this made Draco wince, how could anyone hurt their own parents much less kill? It just made Draco worry more and more, not for himself. Oh no, that was the surprising thing. He was worried for Hermione's safety, her health and most importantly, her life. He never much cared about her at all but there was something oddly telling him he should start caring due to her condition.

"But without my mother I wouldn't be here, see. I wouldn't be as intelligent and gifted without her. And countless times, my death eaters have lost my trust and faith in them. This is why I need a new heir one that is born from pure evil, wealth and cleverness. Your wealth combined with my evil teachings will bring forth of such a legatee. For this reason you shall marry."

Through his little speech Draco had just been wondering if Hermione was dead yet or was she still holding on to her life and when he heard the word 'marry', it made him snap his eyes at the hooded figure. _Oh merlin, I must marry?_ Draco thought dismally. He was only nineteen, marrying was the last thing on his mind. The thought of commitment drove him up the wall. He didn't need it or want it. But of course, he couldn't defy this monster. He was the first in hand to watch Augustus Rockwood's death. It was the longest, agonizing death he ever could imagine. It was a lesson for his followers, including Draco, to understand what lay in front of them incase they stepped out of line. And merlins forbid Draco didn't plan on doing that. That's when another tension surged his body, who must he marry?

_Please don't let it be Pansy, or Millicent, or any other girl from Slytherin. Please, pretty please—_

"My proposition is that you marry someone of intelligence within three weeks. I have no patience to wait any longer then that and the person I want you to marry is…" Draco shut his eyes as his breath caught in his throat. "What was her name again?" Voldemort inquired. Draco looked at the hooded man in wonder, who was he asking about? Then his grey eyes followed the Dark Lord's hand which was pointing at the crumbled body.

_HERMIONE GRANGER!_ Draco screamed in his mind but her name came out calmly from his lips, "Hermione Granger."

"Ah, yes, her. Marry her. I know she was a valuable asset to the order of the Phoenix." And with that Lord Voldemort disappeared.

His pale face became ghostly white as he watched the entrance of the cellar for what seemed like hours. Very slowly his surroundings began to spin. Everything became obscure in seconds and as he staggered backwards he had to lean against the back wall to hold him up. The scene that had just taken place minutes ago was repeating over and over in his mind until he couldn't handle any of it. He collapsed on the ground while holding his hands out to support him against the wall. With his head hung low and his vision blurring, a strange impact began to climb up his stomach. He knew what was to come and he did not stop himself as he shifted his head to the left. Instantly last nights dinner came pouring out of his mouth and landing in a splash on the concrete floor. He didn't have the chance to think about why he had vomited because more fluid came out of his mouth.

This went on for about five minutes until he was empty. It left his mouth and throat feeling raw and light weighted, as though his insides have vanished. He pressed his forehead against his fist that was against the wall to slow down the dizzy feeling.

"Everything's going to be just fine. It's just bloody marriage, nothing that big of a deal." He chanted to himself and then counted to ten. After he pulled himself together, his next actions went in a hasty pace. He was by Hermione's side wrapping a torn piece of his dress shirt around her head to hold off any excess blood. He then, in a swift motion, collected her in his arms and left the cellar that smelled of blood and puke. The small dark corridor that was lit by floating torches was the only thing keeping him in balance. He was still a bit shaky from his wooziness. But that was the least of his distress because the woman he had in his arms could be dead soon. The moment Draco reached the main entrance; he was greeted by the Welcoming elf, Seedy. His big dark eyes looked at him fretfully as he watched the blood dripping body Draco was carrying.

"Seedy get me hot wet towels, clean clothes for me and this young lady. After that fetch me any Healer that is available at this hour, now!" Draco commanded with little patience as he began to climb up the spiral staircase.

"Yes Master Malfoy." The little elf did not linger another second and was gone before Draco could say another word. So Draco continued on towards his destination. He found that he was walking towards his bedroom instead of any of the guest rooms available. He couldn't explain why he did this but he felt it had to be done as he rested her on his king size bed covered in black silk. The moment her head landed on the soft plum pillows, her face flinched. The pillows must have felt like heaven compared to the hard cement floor she had been using as her 'bed'. In that instant, he felt like he took everything for granted and maybe he should appreciate the small things he had. But since he couldn't dwell on that topic, he reached out to take off the dirty blood soaked cloaks. The first cloak, being his, was off in a matter of seconds since she wasn't wearing it. But the next cloak took more effort to take off given that her body was stiff.

Once her bruised naked form was exposed, Draco was immediately washed with guilt. He had to step back to take in the sight that lay before him. Her fair skin was painted with cuts, gashes, bruises and scratches. Finger prints could be seen along the arms and Draco had to turn around, once he placed the covers up to her chin, to not look at her frail body. A nauseating feeling overwhelmed his insides; what if there was more to her beatings this time? He shut his eyes recalling his father's expression before he let him off to see Hermione. His father was whistling gleefully to himself as though he found treasure. What had his father done to her this time?

"Master Malfoy, I is found towels and clothes for sir and young lady. I is brought a healer." Seedy had appeared in front of the door with the supplies in his hands and with someone accompanying him. A young woman was standing behind him. She was dressed in all black with a white apron. She had a stern look across her face but hadn't spoken a word. Draco didn't have the time to introduce himself and pointed at Hermione.

"She needs medical attention." Draco stated. The woman stepped past the elf and towards the edge of Draco's bed examining the sleeping form. She quickly looked up at Draco questioningly. But before she opened her mouth to speak he said, "I found her this way. I don't know what happened. Find a way to mend her wounds," knowing it was a damn lie. Understandingly, the woman nodded her head and began her task. She called the elf to her side while Draco stepped out of the room to change into something clean.

While he was in his personal bathroom, he couldn't help but consider the situation he had gotten himself into. All he ever wanted was to help her out a little. Feed and heal her then leave her alone. But now she was all his for the rest of his miserable life, the thought was beyond scary. Yes, he had considered it was best for her because she would no longer be in the hands of his father but to marry and have a child with her? That was insanity. He couldn't and shouldn't do it. They were enemies and she would never agree to it at all; never in her life. Because she would rather continue her suffering. If she woke up, Draco knew, she would want to go back to her sleep and never wake up to face the reality of the embedded situation. Although her death would be the only way to escape their marriage, he felt it was wrong. Wasn't it why he had gotten her a healer to help her heal the wounds and allowed her to rest in his room instead of the other guest rooms? Draco now felt a sort of bound with her, he had to keep her alive. Let her see that he wasn't the 'sickening bastard' she claimed him to be.

Once he stepped back into the room, he noticed Hermione wearing one of his mother's nightgowns and the Healer was checking her temperature. His presence made the woman look up and she looked more serious then before.

"Do you have any idea what this young lady has gone through?" She asked strictly.

"I—"

"Who did this to her? Who caused these injuries?" She questioned. Draco was shocked this Healer had the guts to talk to a Malfoy like that. No one ever dared to raise their voice in company with a Malfoy. But in order for someone to do something like that, Hermione's condition must be worse then he expected.

"The question is will she be okay. Are the wounds mended?" Draco said calmly.

The Healer narrowed her eyes as she took one last look at Hermione. "Yes, she was barely breathing but she will be fine. I have healed the majority of her wounds—"

"Majority? What about the rest?" He questioned.

"She had a very severe blow to the head. It caused a lot of blood to escape her body. This potion…" She pointed to the small vile sitting on the night table. "…will be enclosing that large wound and this tonic…" She pointed to the next vile lying on the night table. "…will be nourishing her body. She is very weak right now and she needs a lot of rest. I am not sure how long she will remain unconscious." Draco listened to everything she said and let it all sink in before he said anything.

"How long will it take her to umm…be back on her feet?" Draco inquired.

"A week, two the most. I must warn you she needs a lot of fluid in her body and once you run out of the potions I have provided you with please let me know."

"I will." Draco replied. Then waited for her to gather her things as she stood up.

"One more thing Mr. Malfoy…" She said looking back at him. "If anything comes up just let me know. She has suffered a lot and I wish the best for her as I presume you do as well." She lingered her gaze on him for a fraction of a second and left him alone in the dimly lit bedroom as she was escorted by Seedy who was outside. Draco knew that look she gave him; it was the same one everyone else gave him. She was accusing him of Hermione's situation when in fact it wasn't him.

_But you were a culprit, _his thoughts betrayed him but he shook his head, disagreeing. This was not his fault, it was his father. But as he dragged the study desk chair towards the edge of his bed, he wished he had done something to help her sooner. It was a sick feeling, the fact he really and truly wanted to help an enemy. Although, he had a gut feeling if the tables have turned Hermione would have done the same for him. She had showed that time after time during their ugly past. Their future wasn't looking so good either. He was going to marry her, unwillingly. Draco closed his eyes, sleepily. He needed to go to bed soon but not his own. For the mean time, he wanted to stay and look after her. Incase worse came to worse and his father decided to visit his room and find her there. However, his father should know by now since the dark lord contacts him very often. By morning, the news would be out for the world to hear.

Not that the Wizarding world can do anything to change it. They all feared the dark lord since he had risen. From the outside everything seems perfectly normal but that isn't how Draco lived. Every other night he was on a mission to go hunt and kill muggle born witch and wizards. Most of the members of the Order have been kept captive in the Riddle house. It was a way for the dark lord to take out on his anger or new spells. They were his targets. These 'targets' happen to be students he knew from his Hogwarts days. And whatever happened to the famous Harry Potter?

He unfortunately still lives. No one has a clue as to where he had gone to hide. It was a nuisance to Voldemort since he wanted to be in power and not in fear of the boy-who-never-dies. This is where Hermione came to play. She was the one person Harry trusted and loved. She was the key to finding out where he, as well as Albus Dumbledore, was. That is why she suffered day and night. But no matter how much pain Lucius, her prosecutor, inflicted on her she didn't budge. Draco had to give her credit on that. She was strong. That was why he came into play. He was supposed to get under her skin and bring the secrets out. But that didn't exactly turn out how he wanted. Fatedecided to play a twisted sick game on him. Now Voldemort decided he needs more 'evil'. Now Voldemort decides to use his loyal subjects to get what he wants and Draco couldn't do anything or say anything about it. Was he that weak? Was he that pathetic? Was he less strong then Hermione who is willing to die for her friends?

Suddenly he heard rustling and Draco opened his eyes to see that Hermione was stirring under the sheets. He leaned in to see her better. Very slowly her eyes opened and she stared off at the drapery around his bed. To make sure she was really awake or still in her little world he called out her name quietly, "Granger?" Hermione's eyes widened as she scanned the area to find the source of the voice. Finally her eyes found him and she interlocked the gaze he was giving her.

"M-Malfoy?" Hermione croaked. The look in her eyes showed she was confused and hurt. Draco didn't know whether that was a question or a statement but he fell silent. Those damn brown eyes of hers were getting the best of him. The longer he looked the more he felt sorry for her and the sorrier he felt the more he wanted to make her feel better. Why did this sudden concern for his enemy come to play?

"Why?" She asked and so suddenly tears began to stream down her eyes. She silently cried as she watched him in question. Draco, on the other hand, didn't understand what she meant by that.

Her brown eyes were dilated as tears trailed the sides of her face and damped Draco's pillows. As though she knew he heard her loud and clear, she waited for an answer. If Draco wasn't aware of her pain and hurting, he would have thought she put a good front. Her face didn't show that of a person who got assaulted at all. It looked sad, yes, but Draco couldn't see the hurt. He leaned back in his wooden chair to mask away his face in the dark. But she never moved her eyes away from him.

"Why what?" He finally asked. He noticed that he still kept his voice down. Hermione, at last, looked away from him. She stared off into the dark space as she answered him.

"Why didn't you let me die when I asked you to?" Draco immediately leaned away from his seat, surprised at what she had just said. Was that what she meant by 'don't? Was that why she shook her head when he wanted to help her out? Did she actually want to die? Had she given up on struggling living?

"I didn't expect you to surrender to death so easily." Draco replied calmly. He stared at her as she avoided any eye contact with him. But since she was determined to ask questions, he presumed she was healing. And maybe if her know-it-all brain came back to proper function, she would figure out away to not get married. After, that is, he tells her but when he would tell her, he hadn't the faintest idea. Telling her now would only cause more grief and pain to her. He could just picture it now, her screaming and kicking as he dragged her down the aisle towards the minister.

"Death is the only way to find peace." Hermione whispered as more tears came down her face. "Peace from all of this agony, agony that I don't deserve." Her words seem to cause his heart to soften slightly.

"If you just provided the answers for my father, you wouldn't have been suffering that much." Draco responded. At once, Hermione turned her head to face him. Her eyes were now red from all the crying but it didn't matter because her face looked incredibly furious.

"Don't you dare tell me I would have lived if I told that your bastard of a father what he wanted to know." Hermione said heatedly. Draco stood up from his seat, completely angry with what he was hearing. She was picking a fight with him after he helped her? After he allowed her in to his room? Things would not go down this way. He had the mind set to take out his wand and curse her to oblivion. But that would not help the situation they were in, only intensify it. So he did what a rational person would do and ignored her comment. He slowly sat back on the chair and watched her watching him. They continued this staring contest for what seemed like forever until someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Draco spat.

"It is Speedy, sir. Master Lucius Malfoy would like to see you. Speedy is to escort you down." Draco rolled his eyes and gave a sigh. He knew why his father wanted to see him at this time. He must have found out about the marriage. Although he didn't want to speak to his father about it, it did interest him. What could his father say about it? He certainly couldn't look down upon his son for marrying a mudblood or look down at Hermione for being his soon-to-be-for-better-and-for-blood-worse wife. Draco looked back at Hermione and to his disclosure, she had fallen asleep. It must have exhausted her for talking that long and angrily with Draco.

He got off his seat and walked towards the closed door to find his elf standing there obediently. No one would have guessed that he was rather fond of this elf. Seedy was his elf since his first birthday, sort of a present gift from his parents. Seedy was to take care of him until the day he grew weak and old. Unlike his father, Draco did not curse his elf. He did yell to take out his anger on Seedy but never did he resort to taking out his wand to hurt him. Luckily his father didn't know about this because if he did, he would consider Draco a weakling. Something Draco believed firmly he was not. He just didn't think hurting an innocent creature like Seedy would get him anywhere.

Seedy and Draco walked through the corridor leading them out of the east wing of the Malfoy Manor and to the west where his parents lived. Yes, Draco had a entire wing to himself which was a bore once in a while. What could he possibly do with five guest bedrooms and three unused washrooms? The same thing he did with his two small libraries, his study hall and his common room; nothing. He never spent his days at home anyways so what was the point? He was either at work in the Ministry as the Head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement. Amelia Bones was kicked out after Voldemort came to rise and Draco took that position. He supervises the Aurors. He made sure none of them so called Aurors tried and pulled a stunt to capture Death Eaters. It wasn't really hard for him because all he had to do was glare down at them. They all despised him and he knew that. What would a nineteen year old know in law enforcement? Nothing. But no one had to know that, now did they?

Once they reached the west wing, Seedy took him towards a secret flight of stairs that led to the private study hall of his father. Draco never went there unless it was absolutely necessary. He accidentally entered there when he was a mere child and was cursed. Draco definitely learned his lesson then but as he grew up he had often wondered what was so top secret about this study hall. It had everything his own study hall did. He tried not to think about that painful evening when he was four years old. He eventually forgave his father for doing that but the memory was still there fresh and ready to bring goosebumps to his skin.

Seedy opened the sliding door and bowed down at the man who stood by the fire place then walked away. He left Draco alone with his father. Draco doubtfully entered the large room and waited for his father to speak. His father had a dark look and the blazing fire masked away his silver eyes.

"Draco," Lucius uttered.

"Father," Draco replied still waiting for the inevitable. His father turned his attention towards his son and looked him over from head to toe. If Draco didn't know any better he could have sworn his father looked disgusted to see his own son.

"The dark lord has just informed me of your betrothal." Lucius said in a slow pace. "I can't imagine why he would want you married to a…muggleborn." He noticed that his father was choosing his words wisely but Draco didn't know why. He usually jumps at the opportunity to say 'mudblood' before. Did he think Draco would care? Was he actually considering his sons feelings towards Hermione? Not that there was any to begin with.

"Are you defying our lord's decisions?" Draco challenged. His father glared at him, irritated.

"Of course not, Draco. What would that make me?" He hissed but then quickly changed the subject. "Just because you are to marry that foul being doesn't give you the right to treat her any better. I want you to have a child with her and then get rid of her at once."

"Excuse me?" Draco choked. "Get rid of her? How?" Of course Draco knew what his father meant by getting rid of her. But the thought of killing Hermione was just hard to picture especially after he saved her. Those dark brown eyes having no life in them were hard to imagine.

"Don't play mind games with me, boy. I want you to kill her once you have a son with her."

"But…but what if it turns out to be a girl?" Draco inquired raising his eye brow.

"You will just have to keep on trying. The dark lord gave me explicit orders that you will and you shall have a son then her death would be next." Lucius said determinedly. The look he had in his eyes seemed he was pleased with himself. Draco on the other hand wasn't pleased at all. Marrying and having kids with her was one thing, but to kill her? "Do you hear me, Draco?" Draco nodded his head obediently and looked down at his feet. This was a hell of a life, he thought to himself. "Then you can go to that retched girl." His father dismissed him. Draco was more then glad to leave the tension of that room. He could sense the anger and resentment his father was having about the whole idea.

And so was Draco now. As he placed his hands in his pockets he thought about how he was going to tell Hermione this. 'Hi Granger, you're going to die after you marry and have kids with me.' That didn't sound right at all and of course she would faint and beg for him to kill her already. Maybe he should have left her to bleed to death when she asked. Maybe it would have been best for the both of him. "Fuck!" Draco screamed. This was the worst situation to be in, he hated it. He desperately wanted out.

* * *

**A/N:** What do you guys think? Better? Worse? Let me know! Ideas and personal thoughts are welcome if you want to email me.


End file.
